It takes two
by gue22
Summary: Post DB Fic: "Goku" Chichi called out his name when she saw him struggling, struggling so hard just to make it to the bed. What did that freak do to him?
1. Endurance

A/N:

**Well after reading as many stories as I could find on my favourite couple, Goku and Chichi, I decided to try and write something of my own. This is my first fic, so I am nervous as to what people will say, but please feel free to be as critical as possible, I can take it, and if I'm going to continue, I will need help along the way. **

**Oh well, here goes nothing….**

Chapter 1: Endurance

She sat on her dressing table, leisurely brushing her long dark hair. Today was their three month wedding anniversary. Not that they were celebrating or anything, she had no doubt that Goku didn't even know what date it was let alone the significance of it. Yes, it had been three months. Three very beautiful months. She was finally living her dream, she was spending her days and nights with the man she loved. The most perfect human being on the face of the planet - she was confident of that. They were having so much fun, Goku was like a never ending supply of energy. A full time storage of cheerfulness, and everyday she was amazed at how much more capacity she had to love him. They would spar, go swimming in the lake, explore the forest, travel the world on Nimbus and discover all the wonders of the world Chichi had only ever read about in books. They camped out a lot. Many a night Goku would catch something to grill on the fire outside and they would sit for hours just talking and laughing with the sky and the stars as their shelter. She had come to know so much more about him, his childhood, his first encounter with Bulma and all the adventures that had followed since. Yes, her husband was certainly unique and she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was easy to forget the rest of the world and it's problems, its social constrictions and its expectations when she was around him. Half the time she felt like she was getting an opportunity to be a child again. Goku was so playful, he was always tickling her, teasing her with little creepy crawlies that he knew would freak her out, but he had also grown to be very affectionate. He always grabbed her hand when they took a walk. He would kiss her on the cheek or on the lips, hug her, snuggle up to her on the couch and had never failed to hold and spoon her at bedtime. Yes, they had grown very close in these three months, just like brother and sister. _Sob! _She put her brush aside and flung herself on their bed and let the sobs wreak through her little body.

Oh, it was awful, just awful how much she had to endure! Three whole months, living with a physique that would make even the Gods jealous, and…nothing. No sign that he found her attractive. Not one damn sign. How much longer was she expected to suffer this proximity! It was easier when she first hit puberty and started having desires towards her fiancé, she must have been fifteen when she started fantasizing about him in _that_ way. She would curl up on her bed and play with the nub between her legs until she felt the spasms rock her body. Sometimes she'd shut her eyes and hug herself while she pressed her thighs tightly together until that sweet sensation had dissipated. But in all her girlish fantasies, in all the ways she had imagined her Goku would turn out, she had never come even close to conjuring the sheer perfection that was her husband in the flesh. He was a work of art, perfectly proportioned, each part of him like an exquisitely chiselled sculpture that was made to be admired, made to be touched, explored and just…More sobs wreaked her tiny little frame as she once more found herself aroused by just the thought of him. Yes, she was a newly wed alright, a very sexually frustrated newly wed. And she had come to the sad realization that as much fun as they had together, as much as he had come to like and admire her, he just didn't find her attractive.

A man his age had urges, just like she did. It was a matter of biology, and urges had to be satisfied, and if he wasn't satisfying these urges with her then…then he was either taking care of it himself or…_Sob! _Could it be possible? Could her sweet, boyish Goku be capable of such deceit? Did he even understand that it _would_ be a betrayal to be intimate with someone other than his wife? She didn't know, all she knew was that he didn't even know what a marriage was, in many of their long conversations, he had confided how he only found out that it meant living with someone just before he had proposed at the tournament. Could he really be that naïve? To think that sharing a roof, a bed and meals with her was all it entailed? And that for everything else? Well, that any other woman would do? She didn't know, but then again, wasn't he always taking off for long periods of time to go _training_. It wasn't everyday, but sometimes he said he needed to work on his ki attacks and needed to find a secluded place with things to blow up. Most days, he would train at home, if she wasn't busy with a few chores, she would even take the time to sit out with a novel and watch his magnificent body as it…Arg! Damnit she was doing it again…thinking about him in that _way_ again. She didn't know what she aught to do, but it was painfully obvious that she couldn't remain in a one sided marriage. No matter how much she loved him, if she stayed married to him under these conditions, she would ruin both their lives. Yes, she decided, she would have to make a change, it would be easy to get an annulment she supposed, after all, nothing had been consummated. Goku would probably be relieved, and she…_sob!_…she would be, well simply devastated. Turning over on her side, she looked towards the dresser and felt sorry for the oh so happy and clueless bride that was clutching ever so tightly at her handsome groom. Yes, they looked happy alright, if she had only known then what was _not_ to come, she might have done things differently. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed Goku's pillow and burried her face in it, as she slipped her fingers expertly between her thighs, and started to slowly rub herself like she had grown accustomed to every time Goku had gone out to _train_ alone.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" there was a loud rumble as the mountain top was completely incinerated. Happy with his progress for the day, Son Goku called out to his fluffy flying cloud and plopped his heaving and tired body down while he gazed up at the sky and smiled. Chichi. He was going home to his wife. He couldn't imagine a time when he was this happy. He had been worried that life would get a bit dull living with a girl. He didn't know many girls that well, there was Bulma, who was always complaining about this and that, and her idea of fun was sitting around and doing something as dumb as painting her toenails. He also knew Launch, but she was completely unstable, one minute she was as sweet as sugar, and the next she was shooting down at you for the littlest things. No, he didn't know many girls but from his two experiences, he had not known what to expect when he took off after the big wedding ceremony to go off and live with Chichi. Ah! Chichi. He smiled again. Chichi was just…just perfect to live with. She loved martial arts just as much as he did. And even though he was a lot stronger than she was, they enjoyed training and sparring together. She loved the outdoors just as much as he did, they would go out swimming or hiking or walking. It didn't really matter what they were doing, Chichi was great to be around. She seemed genuinely interested in him as a person, not just to get him to solve some problem or fight off some enemy. No, she took an interest in him, she wanted to know all about him. His childhood, his adventures, his likes, everything.

Of course, it wasn't all just roses and sunshine, there were many things that Goku didn't know that Chichi had had to teach him in their time together. Some were easier than others to remember, but Chichi sure had a temper, she would yell to the top of her voice when she was really frustrated with his forgetfulness. But she always said, the important thing is that he was willing to learn, and that it was a bit unrealistic to expect him to grasp what takes normal people all their lives and to learn in just a few days. Yep, she was the best person he knew, and in these few months that they'd been living together, he had thanked his lucky stars that out of all the men in the world she could have chosen, she had picked him, for life. Yes, life was good. And he was determined to keep it that way, especially since more and more these days, he was coming dangerously close to messing it all up. He was…_sigh!_…he was becoming more and more like Master Roshi. Just thinking about it made him feel so ashamed!

Chichi was trusting him, trusting him, letting him hold her hand and hug her and kiss her and hold her while they were sleeping…no one had allowed him such privileges since his grandpa died. Bulma had freaked when he had asked to sleep on her lap and Launch, well, Launch had shot him for it! As he had gotten older he had come to accept that the closeness and comfort that he had shared with his grandfather had been a once in a lifetime thing, and though he had missed it, more and more over the years he had grown used to doing without it. And then like a miracle, without even looking for it or asking for it, Chichi had given him back that sense of belonging. Yes, he should be ashamed, Chichi had given him so much, and already in his mind he was betraying her.

He knew first hand how upset women got when men tried to…tried to touch them _there. _He had witnessed it many times with his old master, and as a young martial arts student, he could never fathom why he would want to do such a thing. It didn't seem to make sense at all. Moreover, they would often catch him ogling at naked pictures of women, or watching women do exercises on the television. Bulma would get really, really angry, and Launch, well, Launch had shot the old man more than half a dozen times for his efforts. No, it had never made sense to him then why his master was willing to get into so much trouble over nothing. And now…_sigh_…now _he_ was having these insane urges to touch Chichi _there_. Out of nowhere, he'd find himself watching them bounce up and down. Sometimes in the water they would peak out at him, as if daring him to touch them…or at night long after Chichi was asleep, he would press himself ever so close to her, breathing her in, grinding his…

"Ah!" he covered his face with his hands, trying to will himself _not_ to think of _that_ problem. People had always told him he was different but like everything else in his life, he had shrugged it off. He knew for a fact _now_ that he was different. Maybe he was part animal or something, he had seen many animals licking and biting at each other at play. And he just knew, he just knew that he wanted to lick Chichi. To rid them both of their night clothes and feel her against him, skin to skin. Just last night, his blood had been pumping so hard he caught himself grinding his _thing _against Chichi's soft bottom while they were both asleep. And to his utter shame and humiliation, he had enjoyed it. He had wanted to press more into her, touch her… These urges where driving him crazy, his body was betraying him. One slip, one slip and Chichi would know just how twisted he really was inside and then…and then…she'd leave him. No, he decided, it was _his_ body, and just as he'd trained all his life against physical weakness, he would train his body against _this_ insanity. And he'd beat it too, just like any other enemy that threatened to hurt this world. And with that resolved, Goku looked once more to the stars to thank them for bringing Chichi in his life. He was surprised to realize that Nimbus was already hovering outside their house. Jumping off, he and headed into the house, elated at the prospect of seeing his beautiful wife.

Goku stepped happily through the threshold and was a bit surprised that Chichi wasn't in the kitchen. Ussually supper would be half way done by now and the house would be filled with delicious aromas. Oh well, he thought, perhaps Chichi wanted to sit out by the fire and grill some fish.

He was expecting to find her brushing her hair, or sewing in a button or fast asleep on the bed or something. What he wasn't expecting was an entirely empty room with just the bare furniture remaining. The bed was made, but the purple little throw, as Chichi had called it was not there. The dressing table was completely empty, no creams, and brushes and clips and all sorts of weird other things that he was accustomed to seeing. Their wedding picture was gone too. He didn't need to look through the shelves and the wardrobe to know that her clothes wouldn't be there. But he rummaged through them anyway. Hopelessness, that was the only emotion he could master at that moment, sheer and utter hopelessness. She was really gone, she had left him, just as he'd feared she would. Just as he'd known she would. And once again, like so many other times before in his life, he was completely alone.

He sat on the empty bed and stared at his reflection for a long time. What was he? Why was he so different? Why did he have a tail when no one else did? Why could he see in the dark? Hold his breathe for so long that Krillian could only call him freaky? Why did he have the strength of a hundred men? Why was he the only person he knew who could track another by their scent? Was he some kind of demon like Piccolo? All these questions raced through his mind as he remained motionless, staring at his reflection while trying to make sense of his identity. But the only question that really mattered, was why, why in Kami's name was he destined to always be alone?


	2. Complications

**AN: Sorry for such a late update…I should not have read The Red Dragon Tetralogy by Lisalu, it left me feeling completely awe struck and inadequate. But I think I'm done feeling sorry for myself now, so here goes chapter 2.**

**And a big thank you to those that took the time to review.**

Chapter 2: Complications

Ah! What a fine morning! Ox King observed happily, strolling leisurely as he made his rounds greeting his people. Most of them had been up for hours already, working tirelessly on the reconstruction of his castle - again. Yep, this was his morning routine, he'd get up, walk about chatting to a few villagers here and there just to make sure that things were in order and then walk down to the north village centre were most of the men gathered for breakfast and conversation before heading out to their various fields of work. It was also a good opportunity to raise any issues and concerns to their King, but things had been so blissful and peaceful that most of the talk these days was just senseless banter.

Ox King took his place amongst the men and immediately Mogi, one of the serving women put down a giant sized plate in front of him. The villagers had been sure that their King had the biggest appetite in the world, until they had seen the son in law - now that had been something to behold. Munching away happily and joining in the senseless talk Ox King was about to take another huge gulp of his ale when…

"Ox King! Ox King!" came a desperate, breathless cry from the north woods. The desperation in the call immediately halted the pleasant conversation and all eyes turned towards the general direction of the voice. Suddenly a young teenage boy came stumbling from the woods, calling out to his King desperately while clutching to the side of his stomach. The boys clothes were torn and his face was covered in dirt and soot. A few men rushed to his side and held him in support as Ox King met them half way.

"What happened son?" one of the men enquired gently, not wanting to alarm the obviously frightened teenager.

"An army of men attacked south side" he said between breathes

"What?" everyone exclaimed in shock and anger

"They…they…rounded up the elderly, the women and children, and made them watch as they…" he trailed off, but quickly regained his nerve. "they burned down our homes and beat up all the able bodied men." he continued "It was awful, just awful, their leader, he said to give you this my king" he finished as he handed Ox king a piece of paper.

Not that he wasn't already tense, but as soon as he saw the emblem imprinted on the wax seal on the envelope, his eye started twitching and the ale began to stir uncomfortably in his stomach. Shit! Not now, not after all these years, he thought, his heart sinking. But, there was no time for dread at the moment though, he was a leader, and right now, he needed to take action.

"Kuri, gather the warriors and all the strong men, divide yourselves into groups, the first group is to go to south side and bring back all the people here. Send word to west and east side, make sure their warriors are on full alert until further notice. Mogi…" he called out to the elderly woman "please round up some of the women and prepare for the group from the south" having finished his first round of instructions, he sighed as the people started to scurry to do his bidding.

The young teen who had delivered the message was being cared for, it was time to face his fears. He had always known that his dark past would come back to haunt him. He could only be grateful that Chichi would be far away from the trouble he knew was coming. He sighed, why couldn't it have been any other enemy, but he knew from the impeccable imprint of the emblem that all the wishing in the world wasn't going to change the cold hard truth.

_The Silver Beak for the Ox Princess's life._

No, it couldn't be. They couldn't have gotten to Chichi, it had to be some kind of bluff. His heart was racing, his fingers trembling…this was his worst nightmare. He had been so relieved when Chichi and Goku had decided to lead a quiet life in the mountains, wanting nothing to do with the running of the Kingdom. He had always been afraid that one day his dark past would come back to haunt him and that Chichi would have to answer for his crimes. With the strongest man in the world as her husband, he had allowed himself to relax. He had allowed his guilt to subside, and he was actually looking forward to a simple future. But now, damn it all!

"Someone get me a damn phone!" he bellowed across the village. Startling the already frightened villagers.

* * *

"Goku!" exclaimed Krillin, as his best friend jumped off Nimbus and landed on the tiny island they had trained on in the early days. He was racing towards him with a goofy smile on his face. He was about to fling himself against him in their typical fashion when he noticed something on his friend's face that he had never seen before. Sadness. Son Goku, champion of the world, the most cheerful guy alive was…he was down. Something terrible must have happened.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"Chichi's gone" he said so quietly, with such sadness, it shocked the heck out of him. Not even that night when Goku had gone without supper cause Krillin had cheated during the 'finding the stone' challenge had Goku sounded so sad. And if there was one thing that Goku loved, it was his food.

"What do you mean Goku, she's not…" he couldn't bring himself to say the dreaded word.

"Oh, no, no, she's fine, she's not hurt or anything, she left…she left me…" he trailed off. Krillin was at a loss for words, Chichi had left Goku? How could that be? That crazy girl had practically forced this marriage down Goku's throat. Well sure, she was a beauty, Krillin himself would have jumped at the chance to marry the Ox Princess, but the way everything happened so fast…Krillin was happy for his friend but he had worried that they were moving too fast.

"But Chichi's crazy about you buddy, everyone said so, why would she want to leave after just a few months?" It didn't make any sense, surely that girl must be missing a few screws, Goku was the best guy he knew.

"It's my fault, Krillin, I…I…think I scared her off, I didn't exercise enough control…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean Goku, control over what?"

"I…" he blushed turning away from his friends questioning gaze. How was he supposed to explain something that he didn't even understand himself.

Noting the blush on his friends face, Krillin could have fallen over from shock. No way! Goku couldn't possibly mean that he lost control while they were…well when they…erm…did _it_, could he? Chichi was a strong woman but compared to Goku, she was frail. He could easily snap her in two.

"I think you should explain Goku" he said, also avoiding eye contact.

This feeling was new to Goku, he felt all weird inside at the prospect of having to explain his urges to his friend. This had never happened before, he was never embarrassed, he usually just blurted everything out into the open. But somehow, something was holding him back. It must be the shame of it all. He didn't want to think badly of him. He was his best friend. He sighed and plopped down on the sand.

"Well…I kinda…" he began, blushing furiously, when his thought pattern was suddenly interrupted by a loud yell from the Kame house.

"Krillin! Where are you boy!" shouted Master Roshi through the window

"Not now Master Roshi!" he shot back

"Is that Goku out there with you?" he shouted back

"Yes, now could ya give us a couple of minutes?" he was really getting irritated with the old man.

"Goku, get your butt in here boy, Ox King is on the phone, he's been looking for you!" Goku visibly paled at the news. Oh no, Chichi's father! Shit! He'd be in for it now. Ox King was probably going to chew him out for his inexcusable behaviour towards his daughter. What excuse could he possibly have? Chichi was entrusted to him, and he had failed.

"Umn…Hello…" he said hesitantly

"Goku, where the hell is my daughter!" Ox King yelled from his end of the line.

"Hah?" Goku asked confused

"Where is she Goku?"

"I…erm…I'm not sure exactly where, I came home yesterday and she was gone. She packed up and just …left…" he trailed off

"What!" Ox King screamed and muttered some incomprehensible curses, making Goku wince. "And you didn't go looking for her? She's your wife god damn you, you were supposed to take care of her, protect her, how could you let them get their hands on my baby girl" his voice was trembling now, he sounded so distressed and panicked that Goku was beginning to get a very bad feeling.

"What do you mean Ox King, has something happened?" he asked, and even as the words left his mouth, he was already dreading the answer.

"You'd better jump on that cloud of yours and get here as soon as possible Goku, I'll explain everything then. Just…hurry…" he choked, and all Goku could hear was the beeping of the phone. Without so much as a goodbye to Master Roshi and Krillin, Goku shot out the door, called for Nimbus and raced towards Chichi's old home at maximum speed.

* * *

Chichi was panting hard. She was drenched in sweat and her hair was mostly stuck on the sides of her face from all the sweat and exertion. It was no use, she had been at this for hours now, but the blasted door wouldn't budge. What the hell was it made out off? She wiped her brow in frustration, pushing back the damp tendrils of hair and in one final desperate attempt, she jumped back, gathered momentum as she rushed the door, took a leap into the air and landed a powerful flying kick and…nothing…her only achievement - an even more painful foot. Heck, her whole body was aching by now. She sighed in defeat, she was tired, sore, hungry and dirty and for the first time since this ordeal began, she was starting to panic. _Oh Goku!_

She took in her surroundings again, it was eerie how much it resembled her own bedroom at home. The furniture was similar, even the finishing touches were the same, her pillows and throws, cosmetics on the dressing table, clothes in the cupboard. These psychotic freaks had gone to a lot of trouble to bring all her stuff here, but why? Even her wedding picture was here. _Sob_! To think, she had actually been contemplating leaving him.

* * *

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far, good or bad, I think I've toughened up a bit. J**


	3. Strain

AN:

**Err... yes, I am very ashamed, I never planned to wait so long to update.**

**Ultimatedragonballzfan: Eeek…I just realised today when I was going through the reviews for this story that I promised you in ****August**** that I was going to update…Oops! Just let me know how I can make it up to you.**

Chapter 3: Strain

The villagers stared at the unfolding scene wide eyed and terrified, Ox King was getting nervous himself, but he'd be damned if he was going to show it. And fortune teller Baba was still more than just a little furious, even if she was more than just a little concerned about what effects this was going to have on her precious crystal ball. The ground beneath their feet was shaking so much, they were all struggling to maintain their balance, as they continued to watch the phenomenon known as Son Goku tremble with anger, and seemingly, he was making the whole village literally tremble with him.

"That's it!" he suddenly spat out, having lost his patience at the events he could clearly see unfolding within the crystal ball. He had heard and seen enough! He wasn't going to waste one more second. Plans and strategies be damned! Chichi had handled herself impressively, if not absurdly well given the circumstances, but the scum that had taken her was not interested in playing fair.

"Flying Nimbus!" he called out to his cloud. Now that he knew exactly where she was being kept, he paid no heed to the so called plans that Ox King and his advisors were trying to get him involved with. As soon as the cloud appeared in front of him, he jumped on, and with unimaginable speed took off and within seconds, those left behind in the dust could only gawk as all they could make out was a fading dot in the far distance.

Ox King cursed, not for the first time that day, but could do nothing as his son in law was already miles and miles away. Cradling his now broken hand, he could only pray to Kami that Goku made it to her before irreparable damage was inflicted on his little princess. Returning his eyes to the crystal, he continued to watch with barely contained rage, as Chichi continued the struggle with her lecherous captor.

When Goku had first arrived at Fire mountain, Ox King had been so enraged at the young champion for failing to protect her baby girl that he had literally tried to throttle him. Goku had barely jumped off Nimbus when he felt the older man's large hands tighten painfully around his throat. Taken by complete surprise as, he still had no idea as to what was going on, he had come alarmingly close to losing consciousness before his instinct kicked in and he was forced to defend himself. Applying a little too much pressure on the constricting hands around his throat, Ox King let out a rather loud yelp at the unmistakable crunch of breaking bone, and immediately let go of the younger man. Goku had reacted out of instinct, he hadn't meant to break the older man's fingers. When tempers had substantially calmed down, Goku was quickly brought up to speed on the terrible events of the morning, the sneak attack on South Side, the ransom note and the startling history between Ox King and the events leading to his acquisition of the Silver Beak.

Goku had been aghast, someone had taken _his _Chichi? He had balled his fists so tightly his short nails had dug into his flesh, puncturing it. It had been Goku's turn to be furious, glaring disbelieving eyes at his father in-law, he had lost his cool and screamed at the older, larger man.

"So hurry it up Ox King, why haven't ya given him this Silver Beak thingy? Don't you want to get Chichi back?"

Ox King had bowed his head in shame.

"I cant Goku, the Silver Beak was destroyed in the fire, I don't have it anymore." Ox King lamented. Goku blinked a few times taking in the information.

"Right, well, we'll just explain the situation to these guys then, I'm sure they'll give Chichi back if you tell them the truth" The King and all his men had fallen over.

"Wake up Goku, do you have any idea what kind of men we are dealing with here. Animals, that's what they are, they are cold, heartless, ruthless dead-beat animals. Even if we did give them the Silver Beak, they still wouldn't give back Chichi…at least alive or worse…unharmed" he spat angrily at the naivety of his son in law.

"Well gee, Ox King, how do you know?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Because son, once upon a time, I was just as cruel, just as heartless and just as ruthless. Thank Kami above that I changed my ways, who knows how many more enemies I would have made along the way" he said regrettably, his hand really, really hurt.

"Right" Goku said, "If they can't be reasoned with, then I'll just go and take Chichi back, after all, that priest guy did say she was mine after the whole bowels thing" they all sweat dropped.

"Ahem" Ox King cleared his throat "I think you mean vows Goku, vows" he said, and not for the first time wondered about his son in law. Goku was not perturbed in the least.

"Only one small problem my boy" Ox King said in an authoritative tone "We don't know where, they're holding Chichi, otherwise, I would have dispatched an army already" he said fiercely, balling and clenching his fists, only to yelp out again as the pain from his broken hand shot through his system. He was completely perplexed when he looked up from his throbbing hand to discover the young warrior smiling.

"Is that all?" Goku said smirking, "Then I'll be right back" he winked at his father in law and called for his cloud.

"Flying Nimbus!" within seconds he had disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Baba was just coming out of her bath, she was just stepping out of the bathroom when Goku came bursting into her house.

"Ahhh!" she screeched in shock, lifting her arms in fright, forgetting that they were supporting the towel she had wrapped around her short stumpy wrinkled form. As the towel fell lazily to the floor, she quickly alternated between covering her saggy breasts, and her crotch. Her cheeks were burning in indignation as Goku just stood there staring dumbly at her, not perturbed at all! He could at least have the decency to turn around! After a few seconds of this alternating action, she realised that despite having a wife of his own, Son Goku was still as rude and uncouth as he ever was, and so Baba was the one that turned from the youth, and quickly put the towel back on her body.

"YOU!" she began "You…you…rude…boorish…ill-mannered…raving…PERVET!" she screeched.

"Wzup Baba!" he greeted innocently, not phased at all by the woman's screeches.

"Argh!" she yelled in frustration, realising that no matter what she said, she couldn't get through to that thick skull of his.

"I need your help Baba, Chichi…"

"Need my help, need my help…" she screeched "...well too damn bad Son Goku, you barge into my house unannounced, leer at me with no sense of shame and expect me to just bend over backwards and offer you my help? Well you can forget it…ah!" she screamed as Goku completely disregarded her tirade and swiftly picked her up and tucked her under one arm. Looking around carefully he spotted her crystal ball and tucked that under another arm as well before practically barrelling out the door with the short stubby woman kicking and screaming violently.

And that's how they had arrived back at Fire Mountain, a shamefaced Baba, highly embarrassed by her lack of clothes, but outlandishly furious at the audacity of Goku and a nonchalant Goku carrying her swiftly of Nimbus and depositing her before the Ox King's feet.

"Ox King, Baba can use her magic ball to show us where Chichi is!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Even though the Ox King was anxious to get his daughter back, he had taken one look at Baba's barely contained rage, her barely covered naked form and had promptly sent one of the village girls to find her something suitable to wear. He also noted the completely innocent and non-perplexed manner of his son in-law, and not for the first time that day, he wondered about this bizarre creature that was his son in-law. Dressed in a little girl's dress, Baba was still furious, but she didn't want to take out her frustrations on the Ox King, so working as quickly as she could, she had worked her magic, and her crystal ball had began to broadcast a step by step account of the incarceration of the Ox Princess.

* * *

_Oh Goku! _She thought for what must have been the hundredth time that day. This was surely her punishment for having had thought of leaving him, for having had not tried harder to win over his sexual interest. She should have taken matters into her own hands, she should have seduced him somehow. _Sob! _But how, she didn't know anything about those things, she was still just an inexperienced virgin, she had been counting on learning from her husband! She walked to the dresser and grabbed the wedding photo that had been brought here along with her other belongings. Hugging it to her chest, she was about to continue sobbing and obsessing about her sexless marriage when the door suddenly opened. She didn't even need a second to compose herself, those warrior instincts kicked into play instantly. One minute she was standing in front of her dresser with tears streaming down her face, and the next she had her foot planted across the face of the individual who hadn't even had the time to make it inside the room. She followed this kick with an elbow to the stomach, and when he doubled over in pain, she clasped her hands together and brought them down, hard, on his head. He crumpled down, face first on the ground, out for the count. She felt, more than saw, the two on her side that simultaneously tried to grab each of her arms. She jumped aside, avoiding contact, and in one swift motion parted her legs, making a split in mid-air, each leg planting itself on each of their chests, landing she followed through by sweeping her leg under the first guy and as he tripped and fell, she caught the fist coming from the second guy with her palm and crashed her elbow into his nose. A sickening cracking sound was followed by a loud 'yelp' as he cupped his face in disbelief and tried to relive some of the bleeding. The first guy staggered to his feet and Chichi was about to deal with him again when the sudden sound of clapping made her whip her head back to the source.

"Well, well, well…I guess my men weren't exaggerating at all Princess." The voice sounded highly amused. She thought it sounded vaguely familiar.

When the silhouette of a figure began to emerge, she fell into her fighting stance. She was positioned just outside the threshold of the room she was being kept in. It was rather dark out there, the only lighting coming from inside the room. She had to tread carefully, she didn't know how many of them were lurking in the shadows. Yesterday at her house, they had ambushed her in the garden. There had been ten of them, but even all of them combined had been no match for her. She had done away with them quickly, swiftly, but then out of nowhere, someone had shot a dart of something at her, hardly five seconds later, her energy was completely depleted. She had managed one last kick into someone's ribs before she completely passed out. When she came to, she had already been left in this room, all her personal belongings as well. She wondered now, as she strained her eyes against the poor lighting, if someone was just waiting for an opportunity to shoot another dart into her.

The figure stepped closer to the light revealing himself clearly. Chichi gasped, _scream for me princess_ that scar, she remembered that face! A small chill ran itself down the back of her spine. She gritted her teeth in frustration, more figures had emerged, she was completely surrounded. _Oh Goku, if I die here, will you bring me back? I'd hate to go to my grave without just once, just once having known what it would have been like between us!_ She threw herself into battle. The tall figure with a large menacing scar on his face stood to the side watching as his best men fell, one by one the Ox Princess dealt expertly with their onslaught. She had become even more beautiful than he'd imagined. More importantly she was more than just a pretty face, she was an accomplished warrior, a true daughter of the Ox Clan. He frowned, remembering the bitter betrayal by her father. By all rights, she should have been his bride, they were ordained before she was even born, the treaty that had existed between their clans was clear, the first born of the Ostrich Clan would wed the first born of the Ox Clan. But the Ox King had betrayed his father, he had only signed the damn thing so he could have access to the Silver Beak, and then, once he had it in his clasp, he had murdered his father, almost murdered him too, but the assassin that had come for him had been sloppy, he had wounded him, badly, but he had lived. Subconsciously he traced a finger down his angry scar. A loud crunching sound brought him out of his musings, one of his men was cradling his broken arm protectively, backing away fearfully from the vicious Princess. She had an angry snarl on her face, her eyes slightly slanted, she was breath taking. It was a shame really, such a beautiful, vicious woman, she would have made a great queen, but now, because of her father's betrayal, she was no longer an option. Once the Silver Beak was in his possession, he would ring her neck. But first, he smiled sadistically, first he would have some fun with her. He licked his dry lips in anticipation.

"Enough!" his voice boomed, and the few men left standing, gladly backed away from the losing battle against the dark haired prisoner. Watching them retreat, Chichi took a few breaths to compose herself, not letting down her guard for one second. That voice…_scream for me princess._ She saw the men cover their bruised and battered faces with masks of some kind and then she felt it. It was some kind of gas, it was stinging to the eyes and labouring to the chest. She shut her eyes and tried to cover her nose and mouth quickly, but the burning was already everywhere. Her lungs were screaming out in agony, she needed one breath, just one breath of clean good air, but all she got was the stinging sensation in her eyes, her nose, her throat, and her chest. Panicking she retreated back into the room, hoping to get some clean air to breathe, but her legs failed her. Her head pounded viciously, and even though she tried to fight it, she felt herself losing consciousness.

She was brought out of her unconscious stupor by a sharp pain.

She abruptly opened her eyes only to come face to face with an all too familiar face looming over hers. _Scream for me Princess. A_ long forgotten memory began to make its way to the surface.

Her first instinct was to punch that sneer right off his face. But alas, she realised with horror that she was completely bound. She was sprawled out on the bed, half naked with her writs and feet bound by some metallic rope. She noticed it then, the sharp pain that had brought her to. She had a cut on her thigh, a clean slice actually, throbbing lightly, oozing a little bit of blood. Her captor, sat casually on the side of the bed, small razor in his hand, watching her, her stomach churned. She had never been more furious, she glared darkly at his lecherous smirk. She pulled at her bound wrist, it didn't budge. He ran his hand up and down her inner thigh, slowly, gently. She shivered against his touch. It was revolting. She spat at him. His eyes glistened dangerously for a few seconds, but then he smiled and made another slice on her thigh. She would not give him the satisfaction, she didn't even flinch. Oh yes, she remembered this pervert all too well. _Scream for me princess. _The memory flickered into her mind. She closed her eyes for a second and shoved it back where it belonged. She tugged again at her writs. Nothing. He scooted closer to her, leaning into her ear.

"You _will_ scream for me princess, just like old times no?" he whispered into her ear. A tremor elicited by her old fear of the man shot through her body, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, not this time. She was the Ox Princess, the strongest woman in the world, wife to the strongest man in the world, she'd teach him to mess with her. His face still close to hers, she flung back her head and rammed her forehead into his face. Even though her head hurt like hell, she smiled in satisfaction when she heard his nose break.

"You bitch!" he howled in pain, angrily he smacked her hard across the face with the back of his hand. He moved to a small box on the dresser, murmured curses escaping his lips, and pulled out a slightly bigger blade. Glistening in the play of light, he held it against her neck, making a very fine incision whilst his left hand pinched at one of her nipples. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She was feeling a little dizzy from that head butt. She was scared, she didn't want to die, _Oh Goku!_ but she would not scream, she would not scream, she would not give him the satisfaction! She stiffened slightly as he made another incision into her neck, slightly longer, slightly deeper. She would not scream!

"Scream for me, or die Princess!" he sneered, and moved to make yet another one, this time to his favourite spot, on the inside of her thigh.

As they continued to watch the events unfold from Baba's crystal ball, Ox King could only pray that Goku's cloud was as fast as Chichi had boasted all those years ago when they had first gone looking for the Bansho Fan. The young man had taken off the second the lecherous Ostrich Prince had made his first incision into Chichi's thigh. His anger had been so paramount, it had made the whole village tremble. Cradling his broken hand, he could only watch helplessly and pray, pray that Goku made it to his baby girl before things became fatal.

_**Please leave a review and let me know if anyone's still reading and still interested in me continuing this story, I know it's been months since the last update. **_

_**See you next time…**_


	4. Dark Magic

**Thank you for your reviews and for your continued interest in this story. **

**Here is chapter 4...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Goku does not belong to me**_**.**_

Chapter 4

Goku was glad that Nimbus knew exactly where to go. The little cloud was fast, much faster than him, and he was thankful for that. He had watched proudly through the crystal-ball as Chichi nailed all the warriors that came after her, she really was a good fighter, all the sparring they had been doing in the last three months had made her even stronger than she had been at the tournament.

He wasn't sure what it was, but they had done something, something sneaky to knock her out and that one bastard, had tied her up so she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Just remembering how he had sliced her flesh with that tiny little shiny blade - it made him furious! What kind of game was he playing? And why did he take Chichi's clothes off? Didn't he know that girls didn't like to be seen without their clothes? Especially by boys? Even he knew that!

Just earlier Baba had been real mad when he had seen her without _her_ clothes. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it didn't make the sun stop shining or something, seeing her like that, there was nothing to see anyway, it's not like she had balls. 'Oh well, it was difficult to figure women out, that was for sure,' he decided.

Seeing Chichi like that though, he couldn't explain it, but _that _had affected him, the same way it had affected him when they went swimming, or sparring, or laying close together late at night, it was that weird feeling in him again, the one that spurred him to want to act like one of the forest animals in their play, the one that urged him to attempt unspeakable things, things like licking her, or nuzzling and nibbling her, rubbing himself against her, _that _feeling that he didn't understand. The one he didn't get to explain to Krillin like he had meant to.

He wondered why the man with the angry scar had ran his hands slowly along the inside of Chichi's thigh. But more that that, he wondered why that action, that seemingly harmless touch amongst all others, had roused such an enormous fury within him? He had been even more upset about that action than the actual cutting of her flesh! It didn't make any sense at all.

Feeling that Nimbus was slowing down, he shook off his thoughts and concentrated at the task at hand. Despite what the Ox King said about these men, despite the fact that one of them was already in the process of torturing Chichi, he would still give them one chance, once chance to let her go, but if they refused him, he would not be held accountable for his actions. This fury that was hovering somewhere deep inside him was even worse than the time Krilin was killed.

Nimbus started to lower itself when they came across a huge fortress. There was a giant dome amidst a scatter of many tiny little huts, all surrounded by a very long and broad wall. The wall had many pillars with guards atop, not to mention the congregation of guards, guarding and barricading the massive gate that must have been the entrance to the fortress. Fortunately for Goku, Nimbus just flew over all those security measures, right up to the main entrance of the large dome, enabling Goku to jump off effortlessly right before the door.

The little cloud had been so fast, seemingly coming out of nowhere, and when a man suddenly jumped off, right by the Ostrich Princes dwelling, a wave of commotion and panic swept over the Ostrich village. Soldiers and guards alike sprang to action, in an organised fashion, they had Goku surrounded in an instant, even as a loud bell began to ring incessantly across the entire fortress.

A large man, with an equally large hat with four Ostrich feathers protruding from it, stepped forward. He was heavily clad in armour.

"If it isn't Son Goku" he said dryly.

"You know who I am?" Goku said confused. He was pretty sure he had never seen this particular guy before. He couldn't be so sure anymore though, he had not recognised Chichi at first either.

"How could we not, Ox Prince, after all, the man who stole what rightfully belonged to us is well known across our kind" he stated.

"Hey…that's a lie, I never stole anything from you!" Goku declared indignantly, if not childishly.

"Then you deny marrying the Ox Princess, when she was rightly promised to our Prince?" the large man enquired.

"Hey…get it straight, Chichi was promised to me, got it, years ago, in exchange for finding and rescuing her by her father, this Prince of yours, he's got it all wrong" he defended heatedly

The large man chuckled.

"And yet, she was also promised to our Prince, as a baby, in exchange for a little information on an ancient secret. Tell me Son Goku, have you brought the Silver Beak?" he enquired

"Nuh…Ox King said it was destroyed, in the fire, sorry, it's gone" he shrugged.

Loud gasps resonated amongst the surrounding men.

The large man clenched his fists and trembled in rage. Goku could see the veins on his forehead pulsating.

"You're lying" the large man accused through gritted teeth.

"I never lie" Goku said, growing tired of this little banter, he was here to take Chichi back, not to engage in this senseless conversation, besides the longer he stayed out here talking to this guy, the more time the man with the angry scar had to slice up Chichi.

Enough was enough, besides he didn't appreciate being called a thief or a liar!

"Enough stalling" he yelled suddenly "…give me back my wife!" a flashback of Chichi's restrained and helpless form in the hands of a mad man suddenly reminding him of the urgency of the situation.

"Men, take him to the dungeons!" the large man roared.

Goku sighed, he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially these men that were probably just following orders, but…if this was the only way to get to Chichi…so be it.

He clenched his fists.

The men rushed him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled raising his ki, a giant shock wave resonated from his body, all the men suddenly found themselves being pushed back by an invisible force, they tried to push through but the force was stronger. They tried to hold on to each other or anything else that might keep them from being blown back any further, but it was no use, in seconds they were sent flying, crashing painfully into the sand walls of the little huts.

Another wave of men rushed him.

They met the exact same fate.

The large man scrambled to his feet, eyes blazing in fury. He crouched into a fighting stance. A punch in the gut sent him straight to his knees. His mouth opened dramatically as all the air gushed out of his lungs. Nothing and no one, not even the Ostrich Price himself had ever hurt him this bad. He tried to get up, but shakily his knees refused his order. By the time he looked up, Goku had already stepped over him, he was already inside the Prince's dwelling!

"Chichi!" Goku screamed, now that he was in this _place_ he could sense her again. She was upstairs somewhere, he took the entire length of the revolving staircase in one jump. The top was dark, no light in sight except for a thin strip coming from the bottom of what he could only assume to be a door. He recognised this place now, this is where they had fought and ganged up on Chichi, and that meant, that meant she was behind that door, _he _was behind that door.

One blast later, and the door was in pieces, in retrospect, he thought it might have been better to have kicked the door down. Now there was smoke and debris all over the place. They didn't hinder his vision though, through the cloud he could still see the sickening scene as clear as spring water.

Chichi was still bound, her eyes were fixed on him, her inner arms, inner thighs and base of her stomach lay raw and oozing dribbles of blood from all the tiny little cuts inflicted by the angry scarred man now standing and staring in distaste at him.

Goku didn't even flinch, in one move he had the Ox Princes skull embedded in the wall. He couldn't believe he would do such a thing. What kind of person would do such a thing?

He rushed to Chichi's side, his heart constricted. Whatever crimes the Ox King had committed against this bunch, Chichi didn't deserve to suffer for them. Especially not in this way. He ripped the restraints from her legs and arms, she was still staring at him, she hadn't said a word.

He gathered her up in his arms, careful not to make contact with any of the wounded flesh.

She was still staring at him, her eyes huge. As if she was witnessing a miracle.

"Chi" he said, bringing her closer to his body, nuzzling and sniffing her neck involuntarily. Thankfully she was exhibiting signs of life and coherence, she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her body to snuggle closer to his. He could hear the furious beat of her heart, her chest rising and falling in dramatic bouts. He could feel the moist warmth of her blood seeping into his gi. He needed to get her out of here, he needed to get her to Korin's Tower.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, he tightened his hold and began forming a ki ball in his palm. Anyone that dared to slow him down was gonna get it. Purposefully he began to walk out of the room. He reached the threshold at the same time as the large man with the Ostrich feathers from downstairs.

"Out of my way" Goku growled, ki ball glowing.

The larger man eyed it curiously, but not fearfully. He simply reached behind him with his large and long arms. He then shoved a puny looking person in front of him.

Something about the little girl or was it a little guy, reminded him of Chaoutzu. They were so short, small, thin and frail, Goku briefly wondered if they had ever had enough to eat in their lives. They were also bald with zillions of freckles scattered over their head. There was a giant scar running down the length of their head, all the way to the base of their neck. Worriedly, Goku wondered if the man with the angry scar had practiced his tactics on the little person as well. He couldn't see much of the rest of the body, they were covered by a robe.

He was immediately tempted to relinquish the ball pulsating from his palm, but his training didn't allow him to judge an enemy by their appearance alone. This little person could still be dangerous, especially if their eyes, those dull, lifeless, creepy eyes had anything to do with it.

Nope he would not be fooled by his seemingly unthreatening size.

Goku sensed him out.

Nope, no power whatsoever.

He didn't know what to make of this little person with dead eyes.

He let the ki ball diminish.

He didn't have time to wonder about him or her, Chichi needed a sensu. Her injuries were not life threatening, they would probably heal just fine on their own, but something in him wanted no scars to linger on her delicate flesh. Especially scars that would serve as only a reminder of this twisted kidnapping.

"Out of my way" he repeated himself threateningly.

The large man shoved the little person roughly at Goku. Not knowing what that was supposed to accomplish, Goku put up a shield around him and Chichi, but it was a little too late. The little person grabbed him, practically hugging him fervently.

"You're very cold Mister" he muffled in a squeaky voice into Goku's gi, his or her little face only reaching up to above his knee.

'Ha? Cold?' Goku thought, a bit confused by the out of the blue, out of context statement, but the little person disentangled themselves from him almost immediately after speaking and disappeared back behind the large one, with the Ostrich feathers.

Goku was about to shrug the weird little encounter off, until he felt it.

It initiated from within, in a place he couldn't put his finger on, spreading its frost filled path throughout his insides. Like a feather it tickled its way throughout his insides, leaving an ice-cold trail, like a caress from a leisurely piece of ice. Like a selfless lover, it left no spot untouched, he had never felt such a chill.

And it was only the beginning.

His throat, his lungs, his heart, they were all encased in ice, at least in felt like it. He could not speak, couldn't breathe and couldn't even hear the beating of his heart. He was in an ice capped paralysis.

It spread outward, travelling from the centre of his stomach, heading in all directions of the rest of his anatomy. He couldn't move his toes, his fingers, he couldn't even blink, he was so damn cold.

"G-Goku?" Chichi stammered, frightened.

'What in the world was wrong with him, she could feel that she was no longer supported by his weight against him, she was practically hanging on to him herself. What was he doing, and why did he feel so…cold?'

Goku heard her, the desperation and the plea in her voice, but he couldn't respond. He was so cold, so damn cold, he couldn't make his voice box work, he couldn't move his tongue, his mouth. He felt like a snow man.

"GOKU!" she said, louder. 'Why is he just standing around?' she thought in a panic, gripping on to his neck for dear life. It was short lived though, the man, the large one, the one that had shoved the little weird looking person, stepped up and yanked her roughly from him.

"GOKU!" she screamed. But Goku just collapsed on the floor. Unmoving, unblinking, she wasn't even sure if there was still life in him. Frightened and furious, she elbowed her captor in the ribs. He grunted, but didn't let her go. He adjusted his handle on her, gripping both her arms and locking them painfully tightly behind her with one giant hand, while arm locking the rest of her with the other.

"GOKU!" she screamed, writhing violently against her captor as he dragged her back to the room. She could see the little person, their expression was blank, it was as if they were completely unaware of what was going on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed at him or her "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GOKU?" she kicked and wiggled and writhed, but this guy was strong, his grip was firmly locked on her.

"Manti!" her captor shouted, and another bulky soldier came rushing into the room.

The large man pointed at the unconscious and bleeding Ostrich Prince on the floor. Small bits of debris still dropping on him from the face sized hole he had broken through with his head.

Gasping, the soldier rushed to his aid. The Prince had a huge gash across his forehead, when it healed, it would make a fine contribution to his angry scar. The soldier pulled one of Chichi's shawls from where it hung and began to dab at the blood gushing out of his Princes forehead.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he cursed as more and more blood practically poured out of the thick and deep wound.

The Prince himself, didn't even stir.

"MEN! The royal stretcher!" he shouted, and a large stampede of feet could be heard climbing the long, large and steep stairway.

Chichi continued her struggles against the one holding her captive, even as the men rushed the room. Placing their injured Prince on to an odd version of a stretcher and carried his bleeding form out of the room.

Another batch came dragging Goku in, leaving him on the floor. Two of them came over, helped the large one get her into new restraints, bowed to the large man and made their leave.

Chichi looked on helplessly at her husband.

'Oh Goku!' she thought, and for the first time since that freak of a Prince had started indulging his filthy habit at her expense, she allowed herself to cry.

He was so cold, so cold he couldn't even think about anything but the cold. 'This is how it must feel to have ice in your veins' he thought weakly. He tried to summon his ki to create a warm glow around or within him, but he couldn't, he couldn't reach it. He was simply too cold.

With every conceivable effort he could master, he tried to summon the energy to remove his mind from his body. It was an odd meditative technique that Kami had tried to teach him whilst training for his battle with Piccolo on the Lookout, but he had never really cared enough to master it. He regretted the careless way he had dismissed his old master when his training wasn't directly related to increasing his speed, strength or ki manipulation. He regretted a lot of things now that he was resigned to a slow, torturous cold death.

'Heh heh..he' he chuckled in his head when he thought of his friends, wouldn't they be scandalized if they could hear his morbid thoughts. Was he giving up? Him? The Son Goku? The strongest under the heavens? Was he really? He didn't want to, he wanted to live. He wanted to have a lifetime of the last three months with Chichi. He wanted to visit Master Roshi and tell him that he was right, that he did like girls now that he was older…well, Chichi in any case…though she made him feel all weird and funny and hot in places he shouldn't be feeling weird and hot and…wait a minute…Chichi…hot…maybe _that _could work better than trying to do the meditative technique.

Quickly he let his thoughts fill with Chichi, the red of her cheeks when she looked at him sometimes, the swirl of her hair when she released it from its bun, the bounce of her chest when they sparred, the feel of her soft bottom against his groin when they slept, her warm breath tickling his senses against his ear when she sighed…all those little things, the things that had turned him inside out, making him feel like the lowest scum on the face of the planet, those things, those feelings, were miraculously giving just a bit of feeling back, he needed it, he needed those memories, he needed to fight this _thing _that the little person had done to him, Chichi's life depended on it.

_That's chapter 4 you guys, hope you enjoyed it._

_Leave a review please…_


	5. Experiences

**AN:**

**I didn't get much feedback for chapter 4. I don't know if it's because it was bad or what, hope to hear from you at the end of this one.**

Chapter 5: Experiences

Previously on: It takes two;

Quickly he let his thoughts fill with Chichi. The red of her cheeks when she looked at him sometimes, the swirl of her hair when she released it from its bun, the bounce of her chest when they sparred, the feel of her soft bottom against his groin when they slept, her warm breath tickling his senses when she sighed…all those little things, the things that had turned him inside out, making him feel like the lowest scum on the face of the planet, those things, those feelings, were miraculously giving him just a bit of feeling back, he needed it, he needed those memories, he needed to fight this _thing_ that the little person had done to him, Chichi's life depended on it.

He could hear her cries, as she called out to him fruitlessly. He could hear every struggle, every writhe she made against the new restraints binding her, but for the life of him, he could not respond. He could not talk, he was that cold.

He closed his eyes and the rest of his senses to everything but the images of Chichi floating in his head. They were swimming in the lake and Chichi would emerge with a huge smile on her face, her cheeks red, her skin glistening against the play of sunlight, he would subconsciously follow the droplets of water gliding down from her neck, slowly, leisurely, until they disappeared in the valley between her breast. Oh those breasts, full and firm, with those twin peaks staring at him, as if daring him to touch them.

They would be lying on the couch watching a movie. He would make a great show of paying attention to it, but really, he would be taking in her smell, so delicious, so unlike anything he had ever smelled before, the roundness of her bottom against his stomach, making his groin ache painfully, especially each time she would shift, accidentally rubbing or grinding against him. Her body was always so warm against his, cuddling her on the couch with his neck resting comfortably on the crook of her neck was one of his favourite past times.

He welcomed the memory of that warmth now, even if it was accompanied by the ache in his groin. He could almost hear the erratic beating of his heart, he felt his fingers and toes twitch, just slightly, but it was a start.

They would be lying in bed in the middle of the night, and no matter which way he shifted, he just couldn't get comfortable, he just couldn't make the hardness of his wee stick go away, especially with the rise and fall of her chest from her light breathing, or the aromatic smell of lavender infused in her hair, the combination made his body react in ways he couldn't control. He would check to make sure that she was asleep and creep as closely as he could, and begin to rub himself against her bottom, slowly at first, and then…faster…and faster…giving in to as much rubbing as his body required making the pressure subside. His whole body would heat up, a fierce urge to grab her and pin her underneath him would consume him, but he would control it, he would focus only on the pressure, until, something…something he couldn't even begin to understand would send spasms throughout his body, making him tremble and shudder in relief, in satisfaction, in pleasure.

Of course he would have to do some damage control then, he would have to creep into the bathroom, wash off the evidence, and change his boxers. Crawling back into bed behind her, he would feel ashamed of his actions, and vow to have more control over himself. His tail, his strength, his senses…all the things that made him such an oddity amongst others, and now this….this..._thing_ that he experienced whenever he was close to her, another oddity that he needed to add to the long list of things that made him different.

But just as his tail, his monstrous strength and his articulate senses had always been able to get him out of a sticky situation; it seemed as if this oddity was going to help him get out of this mess after all. There was fire burning within him now, there was a tightness in his groin, and if he could only get up and reach for her…if he could just lie next to her…rub himself a bit, he just knew that the resulting explosion of heat and waves and sweet deliria would give him the final kick to melt this ice within him for good. Surely Chichi wouldn't berate him too harshly; it was a life and death situation!

He was able to get some wrist movement, and then some. He focused harder on the memories to build up more need, more fire, more energy to maneuver himself on to all fours. Slowly, he half dragged, half crawled in the direction of the bed. He gripped the duvet draped over the bed and used it to pull himself up, it shifted under his weight, but luckily with Chichi lying on it, her full weight helped to anchor it into place. Clumsily and with great difficulty he was able to climb on to it.

"Goku" Chichi called out his name when she saw him struggling, struggling so hard just to make it to the bed. What did that freak do to him?

He didn't answer; he just kept dragging himself closer and closer, until he was practically lying on top of her.

"Goku" she called out to him again, wondering what was wrong, she could feel how cold his body was, it was unsettling, especially considering how hot he always felt to the touch.

He still didn't respond.

She felt it then, and gasped. He had an erection, and it was pressing hotly against her thigh.

"Goku?" she squeaked out, a bit…surprised in the face of this…

What happened next shocked her even more.

Goku was growling, growling of all things, while he…um…rubbed himself against her? What was he doing? And off all the times for him to choose to show some semblance of attraction towards her…he chose now, really?

It's not that it was all together unpleasant, it was just that…um…she was bleeding from all the tiny little cuts she had on her thighs, arms and a bit on her neck. She could feel the blood rubbing against him, didn't he care, and wasn't he bothered at all?

Err…apparently not, for Goku just kept going.

Burying his face in her neck, moving his arms up, and in one swift motion he ripped of the restraints that were pinning her hands above her head and on to the head of the bed.

"You're so warm Chi" he murmured.

Glad to have her hands free, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him for a few seconds in relief. Even through his gi she could feel how cold he was. No wonder he was pressing on to her so hotly, she figured the poor guy was freezing; he was trying to get as much body heat as he could. The um…erection was probably just a side effect of all the rubbing and thrusting.

Without thinking she acted quickly, she moved her hands to the front of his gi and began to unfasten his sash. She then put her hands underneath his inner t-shirt and began to rub at his bare flesh, trying to create enough friction to create some warmth for him. He felt so good against her fingertips, the light stinging of his body rubbing against her wounds seized to be an issue as her body reacted entirely to his attentions. He licked on her skin, kissing and sucking at the bleeding wounds in her neck. He was making her so hot, she was starting to feel delirious.

Shifting her attention, she slipped her hands into his pants and began to rub at his very hard, and very hot flesh down there.

Goku gasped at the touch, and lifted his head from her neck momentarily to pose the question with his eyes. The last thing he had expected was for Chichi to help him!

"Kiss me" was the answer she whispered breathlessly, before taking matters into her own hands, raising her face to meet his. The heavier they immersed themselves into this, the faster she could heat him up.

Now, Goku knew what a kiss was. He had seen Yamcha and Bulma lip lock many times. He had always found it a bit on the disgusting side. But on their short lived adventure before they got married, Chichi had made him kiss her a few times, explaining that they would have to do it at the wedding. Locking his lips with hers, had been a rather…pleasant experience. And of course at the wedding, they had kissed as well.

So when her mouth touched his, he wasn't exactly freaked out. And when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, seeking his, in a hot and urgent manner, he didn't try to stop her. Her mouth was so warm and soft, her tongue so hot. It was just the thing he needed to spread more pertinent heat throughout his system.

His hips were bucking on their own against the clumsy ministrations of her hand. Again, this urge…this urge to just flip her over and rub himself hard against her bum overtook him, but he controlled it. He allowed her to massage him there at her own pace…it was…breathtaking.

"Chi" he groaned against her ear, sending shivers down her spine and a sweet electric sensation throughout her body.

She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. She had longed for this for months, she had agonized over his lack of sexual interest towards her, but here they were, in captivity of all places, making out as a heat generating mechanism, oh, how she had longed to feel his mouth, his tongue, and his hands all over her like this on their wedding night. Not to mention all the other subsequent days after!

Well, minus the restraints on her legs, the cuts, the blood and the room with a hole in the wall, and the door that was blown to smithereens!

"More…" he whispered his voice low and coarse "…I need more Chichi, more heat…more…" he murmured

Chichi seized her actions for a second and pulled down his pants, taking his boxers down with them. The more contact her half naked body made with his, the better. She fully intended to wrap her legs around him, using her feet to rub up and down his thighs and legs to create more friction, but alas, her feet were still bound.

"My legs…" she said, her voice coming out low and hoarse

Goku reluctantly pulled himself off of her, sitting down with his legs resting on the bed and bent over hers, reaching her ankles and ripping the restraints off in one swift motion.

The loss of contact with her body reminding him of how cold he really was. Without wasting another second, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down on him, trapping her legs between his, to allow for maximum contact. He was literally feeding off the heat emanating from her.

That kissing thing had really done a lot for him, so without any words, he brought his face up to capture her lips. It felt so good to have her sink into him, to have her embrace him fervently, her hands rubbing hard against him, any and everywhere eliciting guttural moans and bouts of heat everywhere she touched. He couldn't get enough of this, he wanted more, needed more…

"Turn the damn thing off BABA!" Ox King yelled

Everyone was watching, his advisors, some of the villagers, everyone had wanted to watch the rescue. At first they had cheered as Goku effortlessly took out the army, especially the big guy, the one with the Ostrich feathers. The cheers had died down to concern when the odd looking little person had seemingly done something to Goku and he wasn't able to move.

But with each twitch of the finger, each crawl…they had began to get hopeful again…they hadn't expected the rescue to turn out into a fully blown make out session and climbing…

"It's not a damn television!" Baba defended her crystal ball as she began to chant some nonsensical words that eventually shut off the image of the two newlyweds.

Not soon enough for the Ox King, who was beyond red in the face. Damn it! She may have been a married woman but, she was still his baby girl. No father should have to witness their daughter in the throws of passion!

The buildup was too much, the friction too intense, a few hard thrusts into the corner of her thigh and pelvis, was all it took for him to explode. The wave of pleasure wafted throughout his entire body, as if a thousand hot kisses had touched every inch of his skin. He gripped her so tightly as the spasms subsided, that all she could do was squeak and pray that he didn't break some of her bones.

The warmth stayed with him, even as his heart rate began to slow down.

"G-Gk..crushing me…" Chichi was able to say, god damn he was strong!

Guiltily Goku let her go. He really needed to watch his strength.

His chest was rising and falling, his breath a bit labored, though subsiding. Chichi lay perfectly still on top of him, with her face resting comfortably on his chest.

He definitely didn't feel cold anymore, even though his body temperature was still far from its usual degree. She was still so hot for him, still so thoroughly turned on, the aching between her legs…maybe she would have to adopt that little person and get them to freeze his body over more often, maybe then she might not die a virgin!

She was ecstatic that Goku had touched her and that he had been aroused by her, but…it was disappointing to know that it was only as a means to an end. It was only to break the spell.

Disappointedly, she rolled her body off of his.

The silence stretching between them

A dart of her eyes and her cheeks went up in flames; they became as red as tomatoes! Goku was just lying there, staring at her, completely NAKED! Well, from the waist down anyway.

She didn't really have any experience; she didn't know what to do now in the aftermath of their very first make out session. She would have liked to continue, but she was still very much aware of where they were.

Goku was between mortification and fear. Chichi had been fully awake during his ministrations, there was no creeping to the bathroom to dispose of the evidence, it was glistening right there between her legs, seeping into her panties.

What she must think of him! He didn't know how to go about explaining how what he had just done had just brought him back from the grips of a slow and torturous death. How was he supposed to explain to her that her body set his on fire? How? She wasn't odd like him. She never had a tail, she was strong but…no way near as strong as him, and her senses were just like everyone else's. No, she wouldn't understand the impulses that drove him; she wasn't part animal or part demon or part something strange like him.

Still, he had to try, he didn't want to scare her off.

"Chi" he began

"Yes Goku?" she said, her voice sounding almost timid

"I…um…about what just happened" he said awkwardly

Chichi felt her cheeks heat up immeasurably, even as she began to feel a bit apprehensive at his tone. She was just so happy and grateful to have Goku touch her in that way, she didn't think she could bare it if he regretted it.

"Maybe we should get out of here first…and um…talk at home?" she said, shyly

Goku smacked his forehead with his hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He berated himself. He had his strength back, well…some of it. He should get them out of here, get Chichi to Korins Tower, to safety, and then…then he could come back here and deal with her kidnappers.

"Right" he said, jumping off the bed and reaching for his boxers and pants. They had blood smudges all over the place, his hands too. Now that he thought about it, he had the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as well.

'God', he thought, 'Chichi must really think I'm some kind of freak!'

Chichi jumped off the bed and walked to the closet to retrieve some clothes for herself. She wanted to take all her belongings, the ones they had brought with her to this place, including her wedding picture, but…they were trying to make a quick getaway, she didn't really think that she could very well take the time to sit down and pack!

"Um…Goku…what's our plan?" she asked him as she finished dressing

"I'll blast the wall, we'll hop on Nimbus and get you to Korins tower." He said

"Korins Tower, what for?" she asked him, a bit confused

"You need a sensu bean Chichi, all those cuts" he said, his face taking on a serious expression

"It's not really serious, I'll heal…" she said, trying to shrug it off, but the memory of the Ostrich Prince and his blade, of her helplessness, drained her face of all colour

"No Chichi" he said sternly, cupping her face in his hands "…he had no right to touch you, he had no right to leave marks on your skin…" he practically murmured possessively

"I-I…" what could she say, in the face of the intensity in his eyes

"Come" he said, taking her hand in his, as his other one formed a ki ball that blasted the wall. Without any warming, he hoisted her up in his arms as he jumped out the blasted wall, calling out for Nimbus.

Out of nowhere, the cloud appeared, and together they zipped away to Korins tower, leaving an enraged army of onlookers below!

_**That's chapter 5 you guys. If you're reading my other Goku/Chichi story, you'll know that I'm feeling the love for them right now. Please leave a review if you're following this story, let me know what you think so far, and inspire me to update it!**_


	6. Sensations

Disclaimer: I won't even try to pretend that I own these awesome characters; I'm just obsessed with them

Chapter 6: Sensations

"Oh Goku" Chichi cried against his chest in relief as Nimbus continued to create more and more space between them and the Ostrich Fortress.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, as they continued to glide over the clouds on their magic one.

"I'm fine…just…" she sniveled, the wind making the tears falling down her face slant at an angle

"It was scary there for a while huh?" he coaxed her, truth be told, it was scary for him too

"They drugged me, with this gas, I couldn't breathe…I…" for some reason she felt she had to justify why she was captured, why she couldn't defend herself when she was supposed to be the strongest woman in the world

"I saw, it was a dirty trick, you did kick some ass though, before they gassed you, Chichi, it was GREAT!" he beamed at her, his hair swaying ever so slightly with the wind

"Goku! how would you even know?" she wondered out loud

"I told ya, I saw, on Baba's ball, we all saw, your dad, Baba, some people from your village, they were still watching when I came to get you" he said cheerfully

Chichi paled. _They had been watching this entire time!_

"What's the matter Chi? Are you in pain? We should be at Korin's soon, we'll get you a sensu, just hold on okay" he said concerned, his anger returning, at the memory of the Ostrich Prince and his damn blade.

"GOKU!" she shrieked "…don't you know what this means?..." she asked him incredulously, how could he not care that her father, her father of all people and by the sounds of it, the whole damn village as well, had been watching whilst they were in the throes of passion!

"Um…" he stared at her, trying to figure out what he'd missed

"Have you forgotten what we were doing on that bed before we left?" she tried a different approach

Immediately, he averted his eyes. _Oh no! What will Ox King think of me now? I promised to take care of Chichi, and now he's seen me doing some…urgh…that…to her. He was already furious that I let her get kidnapped, he'll take her away from me for sure!_

Chichi knew it was a bit embarrassing, but she didn't think he'd take it that bad, he looked like he had a case of bad seafood.

"It's not the end of the world Goku, I mean, we're married, so…my dad will understand" she said, flushing at the memory of their passion

"But I promised to take care of you, I promised to make you happy…and what I did to you in that bed, I'm really sorry Chi, I was just so…cold" he tried to explain himself

A slap across the face would have hurt her less. She had known that it was the only reason that he'd touched her, but…to have him admit it so easily, it hurt, it really hurt her.

"Aw Chichi, don't cry, I'll be good, I promise, just…please don't cry" he tried to sooth her, cupping her face in his large calloused hands and bringing it up to meet his searching eyes

"How can I not cry, when my own husband won't even lay a finger on me?"

"What do you mean Chi, of course I wouldn't lay a finger on you, that would just be…wrong…I mean it's different when we're sparring, and even then I try to be careful"

"I don't mean that kind of finger Goku, I mean…like earlier in that bed, do you want me to die a virgin?" she cried heatedly

Goku had no idea what a virgin was, but…the way Chichi said it, it sounded like a bad thing, maybe even a painful thing. And he definitely didn't want her to die in a painful way, but urgh, why would she even bring up dying in the first place?

"Chichi…" he started, but Nimbus made a quick vertical shoot up into the air in a sharp ninety degree angle, and a few seconds later, it came to a halt, floating outside Korins Tower

"KORIN!" Goku yelled, grabbing Chichi's hand and jumping off of Nimbus! "KORIN! Are you here?" he rushed the little dwelling

"Don't blow out my ears Goku, jeesh, I'm here, I'm here" Korin walked out with his stick in toe

"Korin, Korin" Goku practically hopped about on the spot "Chichi needs a sensu, quick, she needs a sensu"

"Well, well, well, if it isint Mrs Son" Korin commented dryly "I don't understand Goku, she looks perfectly fine to me" Korin observed the female

"WHAT? Are you crazy Korin? She's hurt!" Goku declared, despite the fact that Chichi's clothes covered up the surface of her skin in it's entirety, making it impossible for an observer to see that she was covered in painful incisions all over her body.

"Goku, it's not that serious" Chichi mumbled, embarrassed, especially since it occurred to her that Korin might want to see just where she was hurt, and she didn't feel like pulling her skirts up for the strange cat, revealing her inner thighs.

Korin flushed as Chichi's thoughts reached him. He really should learn to only look in on people's thoughts when it was necessary.

"Just a minute Goku, I'll get you a bean, though I must caution you, the beans are meant to be used for life and death situations" he said, disappearing

"He's right Goku, we shouldn't abuse the magic beans like this" Chichi said awkwardly, she was in pain, practically every movement she made touched on the tiny cuts, but…it was hardly life and death, she would heal, eventually…

"No, you need it" he said stubbornly, his eyes slanting. If they didn't use the sensu bean, her skin would scar, permanent reminders of this horrible experience, of his delay in getting to her, of the Ostrich Prince and his blade against her skin, he didn't want that kind of reminder for Chichi, and he definitely didn't want that for his own sanity's sake either

"Here Goku" Korin emerged, flicking a bean in Goku's direction. Goku caught it, and immediately pushed it between Chichi's lips, making her blush at the brief contact, though it really wasn't meant to be intimate

The magic of the bean washed over her, not only closing up her wounds and taking away the painful stinging, but giving her bouts of energy to spare. She felt great, physically, but…

"Thanks Korin!" Goku grabbed her hand in haste as he practically dragged her back to Nimbus

Korin just huffed, Goku was so rude, he wasn't even going to engage in small chit-chat now that he had what he wanted. 'Some people!'

As Nimbus soared through the air, Goku kept inching closer and closer to his wife, drawn by her heat. Now that Chichi was safe, and healed, his adrenalin wasn't pumping as strongly as before, he began to relax and the effects of the cold spell could no longer be held at bay. The ice-cold trail began to work it's dark magic from his insides, spreading outward.

Teeth chattering, he buried his chin in the crook of Chichi's neck, secured his arms and legs around her and closed his eyes, willing his body to bring out enough ki to keep the cold effects to a minimum

Cheers erupted from the congregation outside the incomplete palace as Nimbus began its descend to the ground. Chichi flushed when she saw the number of people that had come out to greet her, thinking only one thing _they all saw me in my underwear, damn it, they all saw me making out with GOKU!_

"Goku, we're here" she said, pulling her head away from his chest, where she had fallen asleep on the way from Korin's tower.

"Goku, you can let go now" she said, trying to pull out of his embrace as well. But Goku didn't respond, his grip on her mid-section remained firm.

"Uh…Goku?" she tried to wiggle, but quickly stopped when she felt it. It was like being encased in ice. The arms around her were spot on her neck where his chin had been buried, numb, the top of her thighs were his legs were wrapped around her, tingling from the stinging effects of the cold.

"Papa! Help, it's Goku!" she shrieked, prying his hands from around her, and removing his legs in a panic.

"Goku!" she grabbed his chest and shook him, but the bulky mass of her husband just slumped face first on to Nimbus, now that her body was no longer supporting him. She lifted up his face and her heart stopped when she came face to face with the pale face with blue lips.

With a frantic heart, Chichi jumped off the cloud and slipped her hands under him, turning him over and picking him up bridal style, he was heavy, but she was strong, his weight didn't faze her at all.

"Chichi! Is he alright?" Ox King's voice boomed

"Mogi, hurry, prepare Papa's bath chamber, and make it hot, HURRY!" she commanded, seeing the familiar face of the old woman Mogi in the crowd

"But Princess, the King's…" the elderly woman began to protest

"NOW!" Chichi yelled, causing Mogi to bow and make a hasty retreat

"Let us help you Princess" one of the gathered men advanced towards her, to help her with her burden, but Chichi just shoved him aside "Don't touch him!" she yelled angrily, storming after Mogi with the dangling burden held firmly to her chest.

The fear at seeing Goku's pale face, his blue lips, the fear of feeling the coldness from his limbs seeping through his clothes, through her clothes…was just too much to bare.

The King's bathing chamber was huge, constructed specifically to house the gigantic form that was the Ox King. The bath tub was pure granite, big enough to fit four adults comfortably. Mogi and some other women from the village were busy fussing about, adding salts and oils and other such additives for a bath fit for a king.

Chichi didn't even bother with the ceremony of undressing him. She gently laid him in the steaming tub of water, gi, boots and all, being careful to support his head against the granite head-rest of the giant tub.

"Leave US!" she commanded Mogi and the women, as she stepped into the tub herself, dress, boots and all, positioning herself behind him so his body and specifically his head would strategically rest on her bosom.

"Yes Princess" they bowed and made their hurried exit, highly embarrassed to witness the Princess and her husband in such an intimate position

The chamber was white and foggy from the sudden introduction of hot water into the previously chilly room, making the windows, mirrors; tiles and pipes cloud with steam.

"Oh Goku, what did that little beast do to you?" she murmured, as she struggled to rid him off his weighted over-shirt, coupled with the added weight from being soaked in water, the damn thing was just heavy.

"Finally!" she breathed, dropping it over the side of the tub, where it landed with a thick thud, as she began to remove the inner-one.

It started with the tips of his fingers, and began to work its way up his arms, before long, the warmth generated by the piping water seeped into him, his body welcoming and absorbing it like a thick sponge.

Goku groaned and fluttered his eyelids. He was immersed in something warm and wonderful, making him want to settle back and sleep. But just as quickly, he remembered Chichi, and that he was supposed to be taking her to safety…

"Chichi!" his eyes flew open, his voice panicked as he attempted to lift himself up out of the wonderful bliss of warmth

"Oh Goku" Chichi cried, holding him back down, creating a small splash, as her worried eyes meet his startled ones.

"Chi? What's…what's going on?" he said, stealing a glance at their peculiar situation

"You passed out on Nimbus Goku, your whole body was frozen, and you looked so blue and I…and I…" her voice cracked "…I thought you were dead…" she sniffed running her hands up and down his arms"…how do you feel now?" she asked him

"Like I'm having a nice, warm bath" he smiled weakly "…though, it would be better if my pants and boots were not weighing me down…" he chuckled, lifting one leg out of the water "…this stuff is heavy…" he concluded, dropping it back in with a loud thud and a splash as his foot connected with the bottom of the bath-tub

"Let me help you" Chichi said, maneuvering herself from behind him, her own wet clothes clinging to her body, making it impossible for him to look away

She positioned herself on the opposite end of the tub, brought his legs to her lap and began to work on his boots. She had to use up a lot of energy just to pull out the heavy contrapments, damn, how did he walk around with that stuff all day?

"That's nice…" Goku murmured, his eyes closed, his head resting on the edge of the tub, as his toes finally made direct contact with the water

Chichi sat, panting, from the arduous task of removing those weighted boots. She smoothed her frizzling hair away from her face and began to tug at his pants, careful to leave his boxers on.

"Damn it Goku, when are you gonna stop wearing such heavy clothes?" she panted, having to literally get on her knees in the water, in order to complete the task at hand

"Have to get stronger" he mumbled, and sighed as he inched lower into the water, his chin touching the rippling surface, making him look like a floating pineapple with his wild spikes.

The pants landed with an even louder thud, she couldn't be sure, but she suspected that they might have cracked the tiles.

"What are we going to do Goku?" she asked him breathlessly

"Huh?" he opened his eyes

"You can't exactly live in hot water, what are we going to do about this…this curse or spell or whatever it is that little bastard did to you?"

"I don't know Chi, maybe if we ask him nicely, he might…"

"Ask him nicely? ASK HIM NICELY? You just wait till I get my hands on that little freak, I'll…"

"Chi, take it easy, we'll…we'll think of something, why don't you take your clothes off?" he said lazily

"Wha…" her mouth hung open, her eyes wide

"It can't be comfortable with all those clothes, take them off, and relax, you deserve it after everything you've been through" he said, pulling himself up and out of the water, into a sitting position and reached for her.

"Here" he said, ripping off her dress "we might as well get rid of it now, I don't want us keeping anything that might remind you of that place" he said tossing it aside, as he submerged his hands inside the water, reaching for her foot.

Chichi was just stunned, she glanced at her torn and tossed dress and then at her chest, which was left in nothing but a bra, the tips of her breasts lightly making contact with his bare torso as light coils of steam rose from the surface of the water, disintegrating into nothing on their way up to the ceiling

She didn't dare breathe

Goku was trying to remain cool and collected, whilst being so close to her, those breasts of hers staring at him through her flimsy bra. He was trying to prove to himself that her bare flesh did not affect him, that he could and would control himself, that he could command his body to not go crazy at having her so near. After all, how did he hope to redeem himself in her eyes, if he didn't master control?

His heart thundering, he carefully tugged at her boot and slid it off her foot. Gently he lowered the foot back into the water, as he grabbed the other one.

Chichi's chest was rising and falling as she watched him bring out her other foot and begin to work on her boot. She was trying to remain calm and collected, but damn him, how could she when he looked like that? When his hands on her leg and foot felt like that? It was driving her crazy, and all she could think of doing was tackling him into the water

"Come here" he murmured, his voice coming out rather low and husky as he reclined himself back against the tub, bringing her down on him. Her head found a comfortable spot in the crook of his neck, her ears squashed against his cheeks

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, the vibration from his voice making her ears tingle, sending a hot current down her spine "…if I had gone looking for you sooner…"

"Goku, it's okay, I'm just glad you found me in time" she said, inching her body further into his, seeking this comfort in the face of the chilling memories from earlier that day, from being sliced one thin incision at a time by a mad Prince

"When I came home and found you and your things gone, I thought you'd discovered my secret and left me, it was the worst feeling in the world" he said, his hold on her tightening

"Goku…I…" she felt guilty because she had let the thought cross her mind just that very day, even if it was only for a fleeting moment, but, _wait a minute, secret? What secret? _she thought, her blood running cold "…secret?…" her voice came out as a barely discernable whisper

"…I wanted to keep it from you, but after what happened earlier…" he gulped, he didn't really know how to phrase it

"…I'm not sure I understand Goku, just…just tell me…please…" she said, her heart and hopes sinking.

Her mind was all over the place, the day she was abducted she had wondered if he was gay or sexually involved with someone else, those were the only two reasons she had been able to rationalize as a way to explain his lack of sexual interest in her

"…it's difficult to explain, and I don't want to scare you off Chichi, but…at times I feel, I don't know…hot around you…" he shifted his weight

_Hot? Around me? _

"…it's like there's this buzzing in my head, making my blood boil, making my heart race, like a shot of adrenalin before a fight, only…only I don't want to fight you I want…I don't know…" he trailed off, wondering if it was such a good idea to tell her about these things, what if she totally freaked out and ran from him, what would he do then?

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? Oh please Kami, let him be saying what I think he's saying!_

But Chichi didn't run, in fact, she was as still as a statue, barely breathing

"…I want to crush your body against mine and feel you pressed against me, I want to run my tongue against your skin and taste you…and it scares me because I get so hard you know, down there…" he pointed with his index finger, flushing, but grateful because she couldn't see his face

_Oh goodness me, then why don't you Goku, I've been dying to have you run your tongue against my skin_

"…and I try to make it stop you know, I try to relieve the pressure with my hands, and sometimes I can, but sometimes, I just have to…" he paused and licked his lips, gripped by fear and arousal, especially when the only sound she made was a whimpered strangled sound

_Is it even normal to be so turned on without even being touched? I think I'm losing it_

"…I just have to wait until you're asleep and rub myself against you from behind you know, until, the pressure subsides and this…hot and frantic explosion shoots out of me, hot and sticky and…I know it's wrong, I know, but if you promise not to leave me, I swear I'll control it Chi, I swear…"

But Chichi didn't let him finish his sentence, the pool of heat that had started with his hesitant confession had just about reached its limits, she couldn't handle one more word out of him or _she_ would be the one exploding with something hot and sticky, and as soon as his fingers touched her, as soon as he turned her head to face him, she planted one on him, her mouth sucking on his, hot and demanding

"Oh Goku" she moaned against his mouth, her breath hot and inviting "…it's not wrong…" she murmured, tracing her tongue on his bottom lip for emphasis"…see…it's perfectly natural…" she whispered, turning her whole body to face his, her movements making a few small splashes as she wrapped her hands around his neck "…I feel it too Goku, it's not wrong, it's not wrong…" she assured him, as she planted hundreds of grateful hot kisses all over him, delirious and heavily aroused by the knowledge that he felt all those wonderful things around her

Goku was undecided between stifling a moan and stopping her delicious ministrations. She was kissing him, more than kissing him actually, she was sucking on him, licking him, and it felt…oh god…it felt so good, he was already hard, again

"Chi…wait…" he panted, "…you're making me dizzy, you're making me hard" he proved his point by grabbing her hand and forcing it to touch him _there_

"Oh Goku" she gasped, as she closed her hand around it, clumsily swiping her thumb over the smooth and slippery head, making him gasp and slump back against the tub "…why would it be wrong to have those feelings about your own wife? Didn't anyone teach you about sex, about making-love?" her voice but a strangled whisper

Goku was trying to pay attention to her words but the sensations from the gentle rubbing of her thumb on the tip of his hardness were incredibly distracting. Still, he opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"Mnn" he moaned, though he was really trying to talk "I've heard the word sex before, but Bulma told me not to worry about it till I was older, and I'm…um…pretty sure I know what love is, but, to actually make it? No, no one taught me that" he concluded

"Oh Goku!" Chichi cried, flinging herself against him in relief "I thought you were gay, or having an affair, but all this time…you just…you just didn't understand your feelings" she began to kiss him all over again "…all those feelings, all those urges, all those things you wanted to do…" she cupped his face "…that's all part of sex Goku, and it's perfectly natural…" she told him in between tears and hot kisses

"Are you sure?" he asked her skeptically "…and you won't yell at me or run away from me?" his eyes were so innocent and expressive; one would think they were talking about baking

"Oh Goku, how can you be so innocent?" she smiled, kissing him again "I won't run, or yell, but I might, if you don't shut up and kiss me already" she said and fully immersed herself in the act of being kissed by her husband

It was clumsy at first, their noses touching as they tilted their faces in the wrong way, their teeth clashing noisily from time to time, but after a good few minutes, their movements began to gel, their breathing synchronizing and their moans growing in volume.

They pecked and sucked, nibbled and licked and as the heat between them grew, their hands sought and caressed, creating more friction, more heat, more urgency in their ministrations.

Goku tore his mouth away from hers, panting. He needed release, he needed it now! In one swift move, he flipped her on her stomach, her breasts clashing against the granite, as he kneeled behind her, his erection pressed against her back, as he began to hungrily lick and suck on her neck.

Chichi was surprised by how bold he was being, given the fact that he didn't even know what he was doing. But Goku was not shy by nature, it was simply not part of his personality, and now that Chichi had given him the green light, now that he was assured that he was no demon for having the desire to do all kinds of unspeakable things to her, the shyness had gone out the window.

Chichi moaned against these new sensations, and yelped when he suddenly lifted her up into the air, his erection pressing between the cheeks of her bum

"GOKU STOP!" she shrieked, pushing her body forward as much as possible, making a giant splash as she created as much space as she could between her bum and the hard protuberance between his legs, peeking out in the hole in his wet boxers

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently, his voice hoarse

"Um…" Chichi blushed, how to explain this to him? "Well…Goku, there are places you can go, and well…places you can't go…" she flushed, lowering herself back into the water, turning around to face him

"Huh?" his face was the picture of confusion, "…go where?" he asked

"I think…" she took a deep calming breath "…I think this will go a lot better if we tried it on a bed first" she said, rising from the water to stand before him.

"But look…" he also stood, pointing at the bulge poking at her stomach from his underpants "…it's okay Chi, I know how to make it go away, just…" he swiveled her around "…just here, where it's nice and warm, if I just…"he inched himself closer, but Chichi turned right back around, pushing him back slightly

"There's a way to do this properly Goku, and you're not 'rubbing' yourself against anything until we do okay?" she sighed, stepping out of the tub, reaching for a towel

"Okay" he said, his voice a bit defeated, in his experience, anything 'proper' was code for boring. Hanging his head, he also stepped out of the tub, his foot making a wet footprint of the tile as he accepted the towel that Chichi offered to him

_That's the chapter guys, I know it took more than forever, but I hope you at least enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts, feelings and concerns_

_Lampbox:_ it wasn't awkward at all, it was wonderful and it made me come back to this story.


End file.
